fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KontonMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the KontonMan! Thanks for your edit to the File:Xiao.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 12:58, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I'm still "alive"! I'm just on and off in wikia, due to real-life hindrances~ What's the matter? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 14:00, March 19, 2017 (UTC) What story do you have in mind for Yakedo and Sukinoka's relationship? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 14:43, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Sukinoka is unlikely to have a baby with someone unless they're married. If you don't want our two characters to be wedded, then we'll go with the accidental conceiving of the child~ In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 08:50, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Okay~ Let's do the wedding. And maybe a small history on how they got together~ In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 10:19, March 20, 2017 (UTC) How 'bout now? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 11:57, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Stellara Nocte S-Class Trials Hello KontonMan, Will you be submitting Shin Iyō into Stellara Nocte's S-Class Trials? If this is the case, you have until 12th May to finish making edits to his page. Btw, I highly recommend you edit his Magic Abilities Section as opposed to his Appearance, History and Personality Sections, since you will need a sufficient amount of spells if you are to survive the S-Class Trials. Please confirm her participation at your earliest convenience. Thanking you in advance, Davide Yamazaki (talk) 22:28, March 21, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Are you still wanting to participate in the Jigoku Games? It is starting up in a week and you haven't given me a description for Shin on what to add in the infobox. Please let me know when you can. --Lady Komainu (talk) 13:43, March 25, 2017 (UTC) RE I am happy for you to join, may I ask what his primary magic is and I'll add him to the table :D [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:08, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Shin I was looking at Shin for a proper time for once, I haven't have much time on my hands thanks to the events I am taking part of and school, and I noticed one thing. I see that Shin has a curse and just so you know that isn't possible since onlyl etherious/demons have curses and at that they can't havemagic - expect from demons. I can't stop this of course but I just thought I shoudl tell you this. Happy editing~ [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:38, March 27, 2017 (UTC) It's on that Shin template you have, but I think you may be trying to get that deleted correct - or your not using it anymore - if that's the case then you should add it to the list of things to be deleted, I can link it to you if need be and remember to send the message to my talk page, not yours, I wouldn't of realised you were talking to me if I wasn't so nosy and wondered what you were doing to your talk page lol [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 14:39, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 17:02, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ur move Knightwalker591 (talk) 06:24, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Your move king of Blue.. It depends what you intend to do. Please explain clearly instead of asking without context. Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you. Keep this in mind. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:15, May 6, 2017 (UTC) What element would they have? You're meant to explain that when messaging me about a Slayer. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:21, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Define 'undead'. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:31, May 6, 2017 (UTC) That isn't a proper element, so no. A Slayer Magic must constitute an element; as in a power like fire or gravity. Dead bodies are not an element. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:44, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:54, May 6, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 09:33, May 7, 2017 (UTC) guild Oii Konton, saw your character Kontsumi and I must say, nice writing. So, could yoiur character be a part of my Dragon's Scales guild? I understand if not, and I was just asking but thanks in advance. [[User:MagicalNeko-chan|'The Magical Neko']] go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 14:50, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Heya Konton, I was wondering if Shin would be interested in becoming Guild Ace, I remember you expressed your interest a while ago but I was just wondering since it is coming nearer to the time to think about the trial [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 12:46, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Please check the Reminiscence/Announcement Board for information about the Guild Ace trials Konton, I wish you luck! [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 22:03, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Not to worry, I am just happy Shin is part of the guild tbh. Everyone is welcome to pull out after all and everyone has their own reason no need to explain man ^-^/ [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 12:30, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Free use You can use any free use page if you contact the author. But plz don't edit it. Thanks, Lemonzy (talk) 16:38, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Arc of Illusion is free use, so yes you can use it --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:25, January 12, 2018 (UTC) You certainly can! -- 20:51, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey Konton! A while back I requested permission from Achlus to make a Bonez Family member, but I could never figure out who I would like her to be related to. Do you think that I could make my member the child of Asterion? -- 18:43, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Violated policy Please remove any references in killing a dragon from Galeo Noctismare as that is in direct violation our policy here in this wiki. If it's not revised in three days, it shall be deleted in accordance to the policy. 15:07, October 19, 2019 (UTC).